Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to push-back storage racks used in warehousing and more particularly to a push-back storage rack wherein moveable pallet carts are connected end-to-end and wrap around and fit under an upper storage rack.
Warehouse storage racks typically comprise a frame structure divided into rows and columns that define storage bays for depositing storage units (e.g., pallets) of products to be stored. In order to conserve space in a storage facility, storage bays are sometimes more than one pallet deep, and moveable carriages, called xe2x80x9cpush-back racksxe2x80x9d, are used to permit pallets to be moved to rearward storage locations from a single loading station at the front of the rack system. Most push-back racks employ overlying or nesting platforms that fit one on top of the other at the front storage compartment in the bay. As each platform is loaded and pushed rearwardly, the next platform is made available for the next pallet. Generally, the tracks on which the pallets are mounted are inclined forwardly so that gravity causes the pallets to slide or roll to the front of the storage bay. The track mechanisms and carts required for this type of push-back rack can be complex and expensive, and the system requires a different cart construction for each storage location in the bay. Moreover, the maximum storage unit depth of each bay is limited with stacking carts, and the stacking carts introduce height limitations into the bay.
In accordance with the present invention, a push-back storage rack that provides a convenient and effective push-back rack system, comprises a frame defining at least one storage bay having a depth sufficient to accommodate a plurality of separate storage units; a track-mounted carriage assembly is mounted in the bay. The carriage assembly comprises at least two carts, each sized to hold separate pallets or other storage units. The carts are connected together end-to-end for pivotal movement about a transverse horizontal axis. The track on which the carts ride has an upper track section which guides the carts for movement between the front and the rear of the bay. The track also includes a forward section and a lower track section which direct the carts downwardly and then rearwardly in the bay in an inverted position as the carts move forwardly at the front end of the upper track section. The carts are thus stored underneath the upper track section and are brought upwardly to the upper track section for use as the rearmost carts on the upper track section are filled and moved rearwardly on the upper track section.
The preferred track of the present invention comprises opposed C-shaped track members at opposite sides of the storage bay, with the forward portion of the track section comprising an arcuate section that connects the upper and lower track sections. Other track constructions are possible.
The storage carts are wheeled carts that ride in the track, with each wheeled cart preferably comprising a plurality of separate wheeled cart sections connected together for pivotal movement about a horizontal transverse axis. Desirably, the individual cart sections also are articulated at an intermediate longitudinal point to provide even further bending ability for the cart sections.
The cart sections form a flat, stable platform for supporting pallets on the upper track section but bend easily around the arcuate forward track section for storage in an inverted position an out-of-the-way location underneath the upper track section.
The individual carts are connected together by a connecting mechanism that includes the axle for the wheels. The wheels are mounted on axles that fit through aligned sleeves that are connected to adjacent cart sections, thus permitting rotation of the wheels as well as pivotal movement of the carts with respect to each other.
The present invention provides a compact and cost effective push-back rack system with interchangeable components, no stacking cart height limitations, and virtually unlimited bay depth.